Captured Hearts
by Selena Shepard
Summary: Blake finds Velvet in an unfortunate position, which culminates into something more. Blake/Velvet. (Futa) Rated M for suggestive themes.


AN: Hey! I'm back, everyone! I just couldn't leave you guys alone for so long. And what better way to return than with my new addiction: RWBY. I've never written femslash, let alone futa but as a famous soldier once said, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." So. Please, let me know what you guys think. And I'll be updating my other stories soon. Welcome back, me! :)

* * *

In the short time since she arrived to Beacon Academy, Blake had made new friends and acquaintances. Her teammates were an odd group, but they were nice. _I wonder if they would be nice if they knew what I truly am. _Shaking her head to rid her of that thought, she grabbed her toiletries and headed to the showers.

Being an academy, Beacon didn't have much to say about privacy. Dorms were shared with the people that made up your team, which was fine. The showers, however, were shared by all. Boys had one and the girls had their own. Some students were modest and woke up earlier than most to shower before anyone else entered while others didn't mind strutting their stuff. More than once Blake had to refrain from staring to long at a girl or two.

Specifically, a girl named Velvet.

The faunus had entranced Blake since the latter saved Velvet from Cardin and his idiot friends one day during lunch. Cardin had been bullying Velvet, pulling her rabbit ears and calling her names. The act irked Blake greatly and nearly knocked the warrior's teeth out. Ever since, Blake and Velvet had become close friends, Blake spending more time with her during lunch than with her team, which only fueled Yang's lewd jokes and comments.

If she were to be completely honest to herself, Blake had fallen for the timid girl. Everything about her fascinated her. Her knowledge about battles, her semblance, her beauty. Everything. And her accent… That drove her absolutely nuts. Secretly, Blake had a thing for accents, and Velvet's unique tone enraptured the raven haired girl.

Reaching the showers, she found them empty. Shrugging, Blake opened the door to one of the showers.

* * *

Velvet had been a student at Beacon Academy for a year now. Despite all the time she had spent at the luxurious academy, she still had not gotten used to the lack of privacy. The dorms she could handle somewhat, but the showers? No, the faunus girl did not want to show her…assets to the other girls.

So since her arrival a year ago, she would wake up earlier than most student to have the showers all to herself. It was quite relaxing and luxurious, if she thought about it for a bit. The individual showers were cramped, let alone having every single girl in the academy inside the cramped place. Claustrophobia would soon get to you in such a place. Or you would get "accidentally" groped by a hand or two. No thank you, Velvet thought.

She had already been showering for a while now and was finished. With no one to interrupt her, her mind wandered some. Specifically to a certain someone: Blake Belladonna. Blake was a kind girl; had saved her from the clutches of Cardin and his bullying. Velvet looked up to her and her bravery. She smirked slightly every time she replayed the scene in her head as Blake's knee connected with that idiot's stomach.

If she admitted it to herself, her admiration went beyond mere hero worship. Blake was a beautiful woman. She was strong, intelligent, and loved books just as much as she did. Occasionally, they would bump into each other and discuss the various books they had read, recommending an author or criticizing a work. Velvet confessed once that she herself wrote sometimes, which seemed to impress the raven beauty. She had been hesitant at showing Blake some of her work, but it turned out Blake enjoyed her writing.

Velvet turned as she patted her hair dry, only to let out a squeak of surprise. Blake stood at the door of the shower, her mouth slightly agape and her pupils dilated. Blushing fuiriously, Velvet tried to cover herself with her towel as quickly as she could. But it was too late. Blake had seen her in all her glory.

"B-Blake… I-I…" She could not find words.

Blake continued to stare with her mouth open until something seemed to click and she closed it and turned away quickly. "I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was here!" Blake apologized.

Velvet would be lying to herself if she hadn't dreamed once or twice about an encounter similar to her current predicament. She just never thought it would actually happen…

Blake turned back to face the faunus girl, her face as red as Velvet's. An awkward silence passed through the girls until Blake finally spoke.

"I should've knocked. I thought—"

"It's fine." Velvet said shyly, holding her towel in place to cover her body. She then noticed that Blake wore only a white robe around herself while she held her towel and toiletries in shaking hands.

Velvet couldn't deny it after that: she was interested in Blake. Having been found so exposed thrilled her in a way she could not describe, nor had she ever felt such a feeling. It was frightening and exciting all at once.

* * *

Blake stood looking down at the white, tiled floor trying to calm her beating heart. She had not imagined anyone in the showers at such an hour. She knew some awoke earlier to use the showers, but it was an almost ungodly hour for most students at Beacon. Even more, she had never imagined to find Velvet in such a position.

Even though it was a small glance, Blake had managed to see the delectable curves of Velvet's body. The sight had stolen her breath and had caused a pulse of arousal spread down to her stomach. She thanked for having her robe on, otherwise her arousal would've been far too evident.

An urge to reach out to Velvet took possession of the raven haired girl, but she swallowed it down. She was many things, but not a monster.

"I…I should go." Blake finally spoke.

"Wait!" Velvet exclaimed a bit too quickly, causing a rush of pink to travel up her neck. "I…"

Could it be what Blake was thinking? Could Velvet actually be… No, Blake thought. She quickly dismissed the idea, despite it still nagging her at the back of her mind.

"I'll just wait outside while you—"

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Velvet closed the distance between them and pressed her warm, wet lips on Blake's. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she stayed stone still, immobile. She didn't know how long their lips had remained locked against each other, but when the moment ended, she had to restrain a whimper from escaping her throat.

Velvet began to fidget. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I promise not to do that again."

She began making her way to the door before Blake's hand took hold of her arm, stopping the escaping girl. When Velvet turned to face her, Blake kissed her deeply.

* * *

Velvet gasped in surprise, making way for Blake's tongue to explore the hot expanse of her mouth.

She groaned as warmth met her tongue. Her hand moved down to the towel, removing it from the faunus' body. Velvet became still as the garment fell onto the ground.

"It's okay." Blake whispered, her lips centimeters away from Velvet's. "If you don't want to do this, we can pretend this never happened."

A tense moment passed between. Blake was hoping against hope that Velvet would not leave. She liked her, she really did. If she did leave, it would be more thank likely that they would never speak again because the awkwardness would be too much to handle.

She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice the small hands undoing the knot holding her robe in place.

"I'll stay." Velvet spoke in her oh so sweet accent of hers. "I want to."

Their lips met once more and the robe fell off her shoulders, landing in a bundle on the ground next to the discarded towel. Blake stood in only her briefs and bow while Velvet stood bare, their lips locked together passionately. Hands roamed across each other's bodies, mouths nibbled down necks, down toward chests, savoring the sweet taste of flesh, arousal reaching new heights.

Velvet made the most wonderful sounds as Blake to hold of her breasts, kneading one as she caressed the other with her tongue, swapping places after a moment. Although she was enjoying the girl's skin, Blake needed more, needed release from the coiled pleasure in her lower abdomen. She could feel Velvet was feeling the same, her breathing had become measured, her sounds of pleasure were rising in volume.

Blake began to hesitate. There were two things people didn't know about her. Two things that she would only trust to someone close to her. She hoped Velvet would not run off with the revelation of both her secrets.

"Velvet," Blake said, her voice huskier than usual. "There's… there's something I must show you."

She stepped back, enjoying the whimper that escaped the girl. She pulled down her briefs.

"Oh…"

Blake suddenly felt insecure. "Does it… Is it a problem?"

Her arousal stood hard and firm as it suffered under Velvet's gaze. Blake could almost hear Velvet's disgusted voice of disapproval. She shouldn't have done this in the first place. She should've let Velvet walk out the shower when she was going to. She should've—

A loud moan escaped her lips as small, warm hands wrapped around her. Her hips jerked involuntarily, seeking more warmth and more pressure.

"It's not a problem at all." Velvet's dilated eyes met Blake's. Her hand stroked once up and down Blake's member, causing a low groan from her. Blake's arousal was becoming unbearable; she had to release it. Soon.

"Velvet, please…" Another groan escaped her as Velvet continued her slow strokes, driving the woman crazy. "I… I need to…"

* * *

Although surprised, Velvet had no problem with Blake's…difference in anatomy. The sight actually thrilled her and the hardness of Blake's arousal around her hands was beyond enticing. Blake practically begging blew the faunus' mind. At her plea, Velvet simply nodded in approval.

What happened next was inexplicably wonderful. Blake pushed her against a wall, slightly growling. She positioned herself in front of her, Blake's member teasing Velvet's silky entrance. It happened so slow, yet so quickly as well. As gently as she possibly could, Blake pushed into Velvet. She felt being stretched in an unnatural way, and she winced and hissed as the stretch became a bit too much. Blake was about to stop when Velvet simply nodded to keep going. She wanted this.

Blake filled her completely. The pain slowly resided into pleasure as Blake pushed in and out of her. Moans resonated throughout the showers as the two women clinged to each other. Blake increased her speed at a slow rate, not wanting to hurt Velvet.

Soon, Velvet felt as if she were atop a cliff, teetering at the very edge. The coiled pleasure within her became too much and, with one last push from Blake, she fell from the cliff into a blissful freefall. Her core thrummed and pulsed and she faintly felt Blake's own arousal spilling into her. The euphoric feeling lasted an eternity until it slowly began to fade.

They stayed entangled until the waves became nothing more than dull throbs. Blake unsheathed herself from Velvet, the loss of feeling full making a groan escape Velvet's lips. They stared at each other, smiling.

* * *

"That was…"

"Amazing." Blake helped Velvet. Drops of sweat rolled down backs and arms as Blake tried to process what had just transpired.

"Velvet?" Blake asked, sounding uncertain. "I don't mean to ruin this moment but… Where do we stand? What are we?"

Velvet snuggled against her, humming lowly. Brown met yellow as they looked into each other's eyes.

"We," she began, "are together."

Blake was speechless for a moment. She felt she would wake up at any moment and mentally slap herself for dreaming such a thing. She resisted the urge to pinch herself just to see if this wasn't some cruel machination of her mind. Still staring into brown orbs, she spoke.

"Is that what you want?"

"Is it what you want?" Velvet countered.

_Yes! I've wanted this since I met you! _"It is. Ever since we met, you've had my heart." Blake responded.

Velvet blushed at the comment, her disheveled bangs falling over her eyes. Blake smiled. Velvet was shy in public and around strangers, but seemed to be outgoing with close friends. And was, apparently, her true self around Blake.

"You've had mine too."

Many adventures lay ahead of them but for now, they were content. Together, Blake knew they would overcome anything in their way.


End file.
